Lovar Du, Lovar Jag
by Helenanatalie
Summary: Draco ligger skadad och hjälplös i Den förbjudna skogen, och vet att ingen skulle lyfta ett finger för att hjälpa honom. Men det ÄR någon som hjälper honom, och han kan inte sluta tänka på den vackra flickan som egentligen inte verkar vara riktigt klok...
1. Prolog

_Jag har redan publicerat denna text, men eftersom jag inte kommer åt min konto p.g.a. att min mail blivit kapad så är jag illa tvungen att skriva den igen, fast i ett annat namn Men jag kan försäkra er om att jag är samma person... hur som helst så har jag ett par kapitel klara för hungriga fanfiction-läsare, så det är bara att hugga in! Kommentera gärna så jag vet vad som kan bättras!_

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog.<strong>

"_Din odåga! Din idiotiska lymmel, din…" _det var nästan för mörkt i gläntan för att man skulle kunna urskilja de fåtal personer som nu befann sig i Den förbjudna skogen och stillsamt bevittnade händelsen framför dem… men deras graciösa silhuetter avslöjade deras passiva närvaro. "_Du är ingenting annat än en klen, dumstridig pojke!"_

Trots att man kunde uppfatta ren vrede i rösten, så var den behärskad och förvånansvärt lugn. Rösten tillhörde en man; en man som var så tärd och sliten att hans röst knappt var en viskning mer än en hes, överansträngd väsning. De människor som betraktade scenen stod som fastfrusna vid den kala marken, de sa inte ett ord. Till och med trädens vinande överröstade deras tysta andetag.

En ung mans beklagande stämma avbröt tystnaden, då han föll på sina bara knän framför mannen som tilltalat honom. "Herre, _herre_…! Betvivla mig inte, jag är dig trogen genom allt! Jag svär!"

Ett nedlåtande leende smyckade mannens likbleka ansikte, och nu lät han mer förväntansfull än otålig. "_Jaså? Men det gör jag faktiskt, Draco. Det gör jag._"

"Herre, snälla…" oerhörd skräck fick den unge mannens röst att darra, och hans herre skrattade glädjelöst. Han _njöt_ av det här.

"_Måtte din moster ha lärt dig ett och annat om smärta också, Draco_", väste han ömt, höjde armen som höll hans stav i en svepande rörelse. "_Crucio_."

Först var det bara ett chockat stön som undslapp pojken, men inom kort vrålade han beklagande i smärta och hans rop ekade över skogen.

De som stod och såg på rörde inte ens blicken. Det var uppenbart att de alla hyste enorm respekt för mannen, trots att han gav sig på den försvarslösa pojken, som vred och vände sig i mentala plågor. De alla var maskerade för ansiktet, bar svarta mantlar och klädnader som envist fladdrade i takt med den kyliga vinden som med tiden blev alltmer våldsam. Det var bara den unge mannen, Draco, som inte var klädd som de; han bar en vit skjorta med uppkavlade ärmar och öppen krage med svarta jeans.

Mannen ryckte hastigt med staven och Dracos vrål dog ut. Han låg utslagen på marken, flämtandes, och svetten rann nerför hårfästet. Han slöt ögonen; han hade klarat det. _Han hade klarat det_.

"_En sista chans, Draco_", väste hans herre i örat på honom, men hela kroppen lutad över hans ansikte. "_En_. Sista. _Sen tar både mitt tålamod och min barmhärtighet slut_."

Med en elegant rörelse svepte han sin mantel tätare om sig, och lämnade Draco på marken. När han passerade den allra kortaste av åskådarna – som var den ende av betraktarna som inte bar mask – nickade han nästan omärkligt, och den korte mannen hånlog. En efter en följde de andra tjänarna efter sin herre; bara den korte stod kvar, väntandes. När gläntan var så gott som tom på svartklädda silhuetter, närmade sig den korte mannen Draco, som fortfarande låg på marken.

"Slingersvans, Slingersvans…", gnydde pojken nästan ohörbart när mannen satte sig på huk intill honom.

Slingersvans lade huvudet på sned, smekte Draco över håret och väste silkeslent: "Ack, så ung. Så _svag_. En tung börda vilar på dina bortskämda axlar, Draco. En tung börda."

Draco vred våldsamt på huvudet, bet ihop käkarna så det knakade. Slingersvans var där för att förnedra honom. För att _håna_ honom.

"Låt mig vara!" spottade Draco, och Slingersvans skrockade, tog fram sin stav och tryckte den hårt i kinden på honom.

"Ledsen, grabben. Order är order."

Draco bet sig hårt i läppen för att inte skrika av smärta Slingersvans kastade en förbannelse över honom, och mörka blodstrimmor uppenbarade sig på hans vita hy. Slingersvans log belåtet och upprepade besvärjelsen ett flertal gånger. En pinne som hastigt knäcktes hördes i den beskuggade skogen, och han vände våldsamt på huvudet åt motsvarande håll. Det var för mörkt för att kunna urskilja förövaren, men Slingersvans drog ändå upp sin huva för ansiktet och lämnade Draco med stora, snabba kliv.

Draco var alldeles för omtumlad för att ha orken att slå upp ögonen eller ens _bry_ sig om vem som kom, men på avstånd kunde han höra Slingersvans ropa _morsmordre_, och himlen lystes upp av Mörkrets herres märke. Hans blick började bli suddig, och den mörka skyn och dess stjärnor började dansa framför hans trötta ögon.

Men så dök ett ansikte upp och dolde hela himlen; mjuka, väldoftande lockar kittlade hans ömma kropp och han hostade våldsamt. Hade hans mor kommit för att hjälpa honom? Han hörde att någons skjorta slets upp, och han gissade att det var hans egen, trots att han inte kände något. Varma, försiktiga händer smekte hans sargade bröstkorg och han andades våldsamt in av chocken. Händerna lyftes bort från bröstet, och istället kände han dem fast men mjukt om ansiktet, på vardera kinden.

"Åh, gode Gud", hördes en moderlig, kvinnlig röst, men som inte tillhörde hans mor.

Sen slocknade allt.

Draco slog hastigt upp ögonen; han kände inte alls igen sig, och paniken kom genast smygande. Var fan var han någonstans? Han försökte sätta sig upp, men smärtorna som högg till i bröstet var för starka för att kämpas emot, och han föll med ett högt stön tillbaka ner på gräset hans huvud vilat på. En mjuk hand strök honom över kinden, och en svag doft av fuktigt gräs kittlade hans näsborrar. Draco ogillade vanligtvis närkontakt, men han var alldeles för svag för att orka streta emot, och den underliga doften gjorde honom… lugn, på något vis. Trots att han kunde befinna sig precis varsomhelst!

"Var är jag…?" mumlade han med stor ansträngning, och handen togs bort från hans kind.

"Ta det lugnt, allt kommer bli bra", sa en klingande flickröst och Draco tvingade upp ögonlocken. "Du är väldigt skadad, och episkey lär inte vara stark nog för de här såren, men… snälla, ligg still nu."

Försiktigt pressades han ner mot marken han låg på.

"Vem är du?"

"Helena Eleanore. Ligg still nu, sa jag!" en väldigt svag underton av irritation hemsökte flickans ljuva stämma. "Du hade riktig tur. Antingen så var förödaren riktigt usel på magi, eller så har han ett någorlunda samvete; diffindo är inte det värsta en dödsätare kan hitta på precis… ligg _still_!"

Draco lutade huvudet motvilligt mot den jordiga marken igen och slöt ögonen. Heliga Eleanore var ett väldigt vackert men ovanligt namn… kunde tillhöra en ängel, om inte annat. Draco rös när Eleanores hår smekte hans ansikte igen, och den där märkliga doften träffade som ett helande slag i ansiktet på nytt. Hon kanske _var_ en ängel? Han kanske var _död_?

"Är jag död?" sa han svagt, och fick ett fnittrande skratt till svar.

"Nej", svarade Eleanore när hon behärskat sig. "Nej, det är du inte. Inte än, i alla fall. Men om du inte ligger still så finns det ju alltid en risk…"

"Åh. Förlåt." Draco spände kroppen och koncentrerade sig hårt på att ligga stilla, försöka att inte rycka till när Eleanores forskande fingrar varsamt undersökte hans sår. "Så… du är ingen ängel? Jag menar, Heliga Eleanore är väl… ja…" Skrattet igen.

"Du var visst sämre tilltufsad än jag först trodde! _Helena_ Eleanor, inte 'heliga' Eleanore! Draco, du befinner fortfarande i Den förbjudna skogen, och jag är Helena Eleanore Collen från Ravenclaw. Du har _ingenting_ att oroa dig för."

"Det tvivlar jag på", muttrade Draco, för trött för att orka reagera på elevhemmet hon tillhörde.

Ravenclaware var smarta; hon skulle förmodligen fatta att det var klokast att hålla tyst om det här.

Draco svor inom sig. Varför hade han sådan maximal otur? Nej, maximal otur hade varit ifall Weasley-flickan eller någon annan anhängare till Potter kommit. Eleanore fick duga. I värsta fall fick han förhäxa henne, eller rubba hennes minne. Alla hans planer på att på något sätt skada henne försvann i en mental stöt när hon strök ett par hårslingor från hans ögon; hennes beröring var som ett hemligt, diskret vapen. Draco ville känna avsky inför henne vidrörande, han ville vråla av ilska och knuffa undan flickan – men på något vis var han oförmögen att lyda sig själv.

"Har du förhäxat mig?" frågade han sammanbitet och slog hastigt upp ögonen. Blicken var mindre dimmig nu och han kunde urskilja hennes ansikte i mörkret, som nu utstrålade äkta förvåning.

"Nej? Varför skulle jag det?"

"Äh." Draco hade inget bättre att komma med; han var alltför upptagen med att studera Eleanores ansikte för att kunna hitta på ett mer passande och dräpande svar.

Hon hade ljust gröna ögon som med en liten koncentrerad bekymmersrynka i var ögonvrå synade hans yttre sår, ett särskilt smärtsamt skärsår på armen verkade fånga det mesta av hennes uppmärksamhet nu. Chokladbruna, tjocka lockar ramade in hennes lilla hjärtformade ansikte, och en slarvig snedlugg skuggade ögonen. När hon upptäckte hans blick mötte hon den, men inte utmanande, utan mer frågande. Hon höjde på ögonbrynen; _ja_?

"Jag vet vad du tycker om folk som inte tillhör Slytherin, Draco, men det är ingen anledning att straffa sig själv när man blir erbjuden hjälp", klingade hennes röst, och han rös när hennes andedräkt fläktade hans heta ansikte. Och hur kunde _hon_ hans namn?

"Jag vet", suckade han.

Hon höll kvar blicken. "Kan du klara av min närvaro ikväll? Jag vill ju bara hjälpa dig, Draco."

Hans namn igen. Men hur?

"Hur vet _du_ mitt namn?"

"Alla vet ditt namn. Vilket är just varför det inte är någon idé att hämta hjälp."

Draco suckade. Irriterande nog så hade hon rätt… Snape skulle inte lyfta ett finger för att hjälpa honom, han var alltför upptagen med att kyssa Voldemorts häck. Och alla andra hatade honom… så varför hjälpte Eleanore honom?

"Är du ute efter pengar?" frågade han misstänksamt samtidigt som han kved till när ena revbenet smärtade extra mycket.

"Oj, förlåt. Vad menar du med det? Tror du att jag utpressar dig på något sätt?"

Om Draco inte hade haft så ont så skulle han ryckt på axlarna; det _var_ faktiskt det han trodde.

Eleanore gav honom ett roat leende. "Är det verkligen så overkligt i din värld att någon hjälper till utan att vilja ha något i utbyte? Haha!"

Draco svarade inte, och Eleanore höll hans ansikte mellan sina händer, tvingade honom att se henne i ögonen. "Lita på mig."

Draco nickade och slöt ögonen, koncentrerade varenda liten muskel i kroppen på att slappna av, _lita_ på Eleanore.

Om det var något som Draco lärt sig som dödsätare, så var det att aldrig lita på någon – någonsin. Ditt eget kött och blod kunde vända dig ryggen i jakt på Voldemorts uppmärksamhet, och det var bara en tidsfråga innan Draco skulle banna sig själv över att han inte lyssnat på sin herre. Men var det nu? Eller kunde han faktiskt lita på Eleanore, som han inte alls kände?

Kanske var hon bara som hans egen mor; ett vackert yttre, men ett kallt, känslolöst inre. För nog visste han gott och väl att hans mor inte brydde sig det minsta om sin son, detsamma för hans far. I deras ögon var han bara den misslyckade ättlingen som de skämdes för… hela _trollkarlsvärlden_ skämdes för honom. Så varför var _hon_ här?

"_Aaarrgh_!" vrålade han dramatiskt när Eleanore var lite oförsiktig när hon klämde på hans sårade revben. "Vad fan håller du på med? Försöker du göra det här värre, va? Erkänn att du…"

Han blev så frustrerad att orden inte riktigt fann sin rätta plats i hans mun, och han sträckte hastigt fram händerna för att greppa tag om hennes smala handleder, men Eleanore var snabbare.

"_Draco_!" sa hon vasst och det var istället hon som nu fått grepp om hans handleder som skakade av tryckt ilska. "Nu skärper du dig! Du jagar bara upp dig själv, var inte så paranoid! Så, om du bara tar ett djupt andetag så borde det här fungera… ligg still! Andas… ja, precis, och nu håller du andan tills du inte känner någon fysisk smärta längre och då säger du till." hon gav honom en oläslig blick som kunde betyda vadsomhelst, men Draco antog att hon väntade på hans bekräftelse, och han nickade. "Bra. _Vulnera sanentur_."

Draco spärrade våldsamt upp ögonen. Eleanore använde exakt samma besvärjelse som Snape gjort för ungefär ett år sedan, när Potter kastat den där hemska förhäxningen över honom på toaletten! Men ett motvilligt lugn sköljde över honom; Eleanore behärskade besvärjelsen, och han kände sig varken bättre eller sämre än när Snape använt den. En osynlig hand kramade hans inre, och plötsligt försvann all känsel, och sedan var bara smärtan borta. Var han okej? Han slöt ögonen; njöt av besvärjelsens lugnande beröring som påminde så starkt om Eleanores. Den där egendomliga doften smög sig på honom igen och Draco satte sig upp. Förvånat mötte han Eleanore småleende ögon, och upptäckte att hans ansikte befann sig tre centimeter ifrån hennes.

"Bättre?" frågade hon och log belåtet. Draco nickade.

Hon satt på huk framför honom, med händerna löst vilandes på låren. Hennes mörka kalufs blåste lekfullt med vinden, och hon reste sig långsamt upp med armarna längs sidorna. Hon bar en tunn vit sommarklänning, trots att det var i början av november och bara en tidsfråga innan den första snön skulle besöka Skottland.

"Är du galen? Fryser du inte?"

Eleanore drog på mungiporna. "Jag behöver inte frysa – så varför skulle jag?"

Draco reste sig prövande upp, och när han inte kände någon större smärta rätade han på ryggen. Han tyckte Eleanore verkade lite av en hippie, men hon hade trots allt hjälpt honom ikväll. Kanske till och med räddat hans liv.

"Du", började han prövande, "jag skulle uppskatta om…"

Eleanore ryckte på axlarna och drog handen genom håret, men det föll bara lika perfekt på hennes nakna axlar igen. "Vi behöver aldrig nämna det här, nej. Jag var inte ute efter något i utbyte, Draco, även om det är något som du förmodligen aldrig kommer förstå dig på."

Draco stirrade skamset på sina fötter, men lät blicken hastigt vandra mot Eleanores – de var nakna! Hon var barfota!

"Fråga inte", svarade Eleanore, som om hon läst hans tankar. "Det är många saker som du aldrig kommer kunna se med öppet sinne, så det är ingen idé att jag ödslar min tid på att förklara mina principer och moraler för en envis vägg."

Hon var inte kall, tvärtemot, hennes stämma var väldigt ödmjuk och Draco rös mot sin vilja när hennes hesa, trötta röst ekade i gläntan. Han sträckte fram handen, och hon tog långsamt tag om den och skakade den. Dracos handslag var fast och hårt, och han trodde att han skulle klämma sönder den stackars flickans lilla hand i sitt stora grepp. Men hon ändrade inte _en min_.

"Tack."

Eleanore log. "Se till att inte vara så mycket i Den förbjudna skogen, Draco, jag kanske inte kan rädda livet på dig en gång till, om så vill."

Med tysta, dämpade steg passerade hon honom, höll kvar hans blick så länge det gick. Hon var ungefär två huvuden kortare än honom, alltså fruktansvärt liten och nätt. Nästan generat vände sig Draco om och såg efter henne då hon med graciösa, dansande steg försvann in i skogens mörker.

Draco andades lättat ut, och ett naturligt rökmoln lämnade hans särade läppar. Han undrade om han kanske bara drömde allt, för allting hade en sådan fiktiv känsla inatt. Men när han kände doften av henne, doften av vått, daggstänkt gräs så fort han andades, förstod han att hon existerade. Om hon så var en Ravenclaware eller en ängel, så var hon inte bara en önskebild skapad av hans fantasi.

Långsamt, långsamt började han vandra tillbaka mot slottet, och gryningens kyliga dimma gjorde honom sällskap hela vägen, ända fram till portarna.


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel ett.**

_Eleanore_

"Eleanore! Se upp!" Eleanore såg frågande upp från boken hon läste, bara för att sedan hastigt ducka för det aggressiva pappersflygplanet Kent underhöll sig med.

Hon lade huvudet på sned och Kent log urskuldande. "Förlåt, hörru, har inte riktigt fått koll på det där än… hehe…"

"Du har inte koll på nånting som innebär att du måste höja staven, Kent", påpekade Milo barmhärtiglöst, och Eleanore drog på munnen.

De tre vännerna från Ravenclaw befann sig vid Svarta sjön, vilandes under skuggan av ett träd. Eleanore läste _Svartalfernas Vett och Etikett För Nybörjare_ av Gråmild den Fine, en högst intressant bok som säkert skulle komma till nytta om hon någon gång träffade på svartalfer utanför Gringotts. Hon låg på rygg med huvudet lutat mot Milos utsträckta lår, som till skillnad från Kent faktiskt kunde hålla sig stilla i lite mer än tre minuter. Han satt med ryggen lutad mot trädets stam och läste om hinduism, för trots att han var renblodig så intresserade mugglarvärlden honom. Särskilt religion. Kent däremot satt i skräddarställning ungefär en meter ifrån dem och försökte med stor koncentration styra just det planet som ett par sekunder tidigare attackerat Eleanore.

"Åh, Gud så skönt det är!" Milo sträckte trött på sig och Eleanore såg upp på sin vän.

"Det är förmodligen den sista varma dagen vi får i år", sade hon fundersamt, och Milo nöp henne löst i näsan.

"Säg inte så!" stönade han förskräckt. "Jag kom knappt ur sängen imorse för att min säng var så varm, och varje gång jag stack benen utanför täcket kved jag som en döende labbråtta!"

Kent flinade. "Ja, för att uttrycka sig milt, ja, Milo. Du fungerar ungefär som en alarmklocka med snooze; piper med jämna mellanrum så man inte somnar om. Tack!"

Det sista lade han till halvt sarkastisk, halvt skämtsam och Eleanore återgick roat till sista sidan för kapitel tretton i boken.

Hon hade inte berättat om Draco för dem; hon hade inte berättat för _någon_. Varför skulle hon? Visst, hon hade lovat att inte berätta för någon och det var självfallet delvis därför hon hållit tyst, men det var också för sin egen del. Hon kunde redan höra sina vänners envisa frågor eka i huvudet: "Varför_ hjälpte du honom? Våldtog han dig? Såg du Han-Som-Inte-Får-Nämnas-Vid-Namn? Och vad gjorde _du_ ute vid den tiden, Eleanore?_" Eleanore fnös för sig själv, men så pass diskret att varken Kent eller Léon märkte det, lade boken ifrån sig och såg upp mot skyn.

Varför hade hon hjälpt honom? För att Eleanore förlät människor för hastigt. Det hade hon fått höra tidigare, och hon visste att det var ett stort problem. Men och? Ingenting hade hänt, och hon hade bara sett till att han var okej, det var allt. De andra två frågorna var orealistiska, ja till och med patetiska, så inte ens för sig själv behövde hon svara på dem. Men den sista… vad gjorde _hon_ ute vid den tiden…? Bara hon själv visste svaret, det var något som hon inte ens delat med sig till sin bäste vän Milo, som hon känt långt innan hon kände till någonting om Hogwarts. Eleanore skulle inte bli förvånad ifall Draco tyckte hon var knäpp… hon hade ju trots allt knallat runt i skogen iförd endast sitt nattlinne, och vad värre var; hon hade avfärdat hans frågor angående det ämnet så pass nonchalant att han kanske trodde att det var något hon _brukade_ göra! Tyvärr så var svaret på den frågan ja, hon brukade göra så. Väldigt ofta. Eleanore suckade och drog fingrarna genom sitt okammade hår.

Hennes liv var en ganska lustig historia, faktiskt, nu när hon tänkte efter. Hon var en enormt begåvad häxa, det visste hon, och sådant krävde _otroligt_ mycket arbete och tålamod, och hon hade haft sina anledningar när hon för ett par år sedan bestämt sig för att _bli något_ – hon ville bort. En ganska patetisk anledning kunde det verka som, knappt en drivkraft för den som verkligen ville, men det var nämligen så att Eleanore var föräldralös med fyra äldre bröder; August, Merrin, Vesper och Ceasar. Alla fyra var de trollkarlar, så hennes magiska blod var inget problem, de var väldigt stöttande när hon behövde hjälp med skolan eller liknande. Merrin var äldst, tjugofem år, Vesper och Ceasar var tvillingar och tjugotre år och August var tjugoett. Men det var saknaden av hennes föräldrar som tog över allt oftare… de hade gått bort dagen innan Eleanore fyllde fyra, och hon kom fortfarande ihåg praktiskt taget allt av den händelsen.

_En tragisk olycka_, sa polisen.

_Ett iskallt mord_, skrev tidningarna.

_Dödsätare_, tänkte trollkarlsvärlden.

I många, många år hade Eleanore hatat dödsätare och Voldemort med hela sitt hjärta; hennes liv var bittert och hon såg det mesta svart och vitt – dödsätare eller inte. Men så, samma dag som hon skulle åka till Hogwarts för första gången någonsin, samtalade Merrin med henne, övertygad om att sorteringshatten skulle se in i hennes hjärta och upptäcka allt hat om hon inte bättrade sig. Han sa att för att kunna gå vidare måste hon först och främst förlåta, annars skulle hon en dag själv bli en dödsätare, om så ville. Och tack vare det så var Eleanore som hon var idag; lite virrig, men förlåtande och mjuk. På tåget hade hon delat kupé med Milo och Luna Lovegood, en mycket trevlig och snäll flicka som gick i samma årskurs som Eleanore. De hade många gemensamma intressen som de samtalade om hela vägen till slottet, och alla tre blev mycket goda vänner. Fast i längden umgicks Eleanore mer med Milo än Luna, men de talades ändå vid då och då. Sorteringshatten hade placerat henne i Ravenclaw, och Eleanore hade blivit mycket stolt över sig själv då alla hennes bröder gått i Gryffindor och hon nu kände sig sjukligt klok i jämförelse. Och tydligen med all rätt; fyra år senare hade hon högsta betyg i samtliga ämnen.

Makarna Collen var mugglare, vilket förmodligen var anledningen till varför de blivit mördade över huvudtaget, men ingen visste om föräldrarnas äkta blod förutom Eleanore själv och hennes bröder. Och i dessa tider var de tacksamma över sin betänksamhet, då en mugglarfödsel kunde betyda slutet för nästan vemsomhelst nuförtiden. Så varje gång hennes mugglarfödda vänner blivit kallade för smutsskalle och liknande glåpord hade hon velat ställa sig vid sina vänners sida och säga att hon minsann också var mugglarfödd; men hon hade lovat sina bröder att aldrig, aldrig berätta för någon om sin bakgrund.

"Eleanore", hördes Milo helt plötsligt efter att Kent lämnat dem för att gå på lektion, och Eleanore såg undrande på sin vän, "hur _mår_ du egentligen?"

Hon rynkade frågande på ögonbrynen och rätade till de fyrkantiga läsglasögonen hon bar för tillfället. "Bra. Hur så?"

Milo ryckte på axlarna och drog till sig benen hon vilat huvudet mot, så Eleanore var tvungen att sätta sig upp.

"Inget särskilt, det är bara det att… du har varit så _tyst_."

Eleanore log snett. "Jag är alltid tyst, Milo?"

Milo lutade sig med spänd blick mot henne, försökte hålla nyfikna öron utanför konversationen som uppenbarligen väntades bli privat. "Jag vet", väste han i hennes öra, "men du har så att säga varit ovanligt, ja nästan _plågsamt_ tyst de senaste dagarna. Är det något som hänt?"

Eleanore skakade våldsamt på huvudet, försökte tvinga fram ett leende som skulle påpeka hans dumhet, men hon kände själv att det förmodligen mest liknade en grimas.

"Förlåt om det är privat, men… ja, jag är ju din vän, och som din vän inser jag att inte ens _du_ är så tyst som du varit den senaste tiden. _Ingen_ är det. Du har bara… funnits där, känns det som. Inte medverkat i konversationer, knappt ätit och är nästan jämt frånvarande och helt omedveten om situationen."

Eleanore bet sig i läppen och vred på huvudet, såg de yngre eleverna livligt samtala en bit bort. Hon slutade inte drömma förrän Milo greppade tag om hennes haka och tvingade henne att möta hans ögon: "Ellie."

"Jaa?"

"Berätta för mig. Snälla."

Irriterat slet hon sig loss och suckade. Så _typiskt_ Milo att förstå sig på människor sådär; så hade han alltid, alltid varit. Så länge hon känt honom, vilket varit ett bra tag nu, hade han alltid varit en människokännare… väldigt irriterande.

"Äh." var hennes svar, och hon vände ryggen emot honom.

Med en tung suck reste sig Milo upp från trädets stam, och ett segervisst leende prydde Eleanores läppar när allt tydde på att han gett upp.

"Jaja, jag har lektion nu. Ses senare?" han gav henne en lättsam klapp på axeln, och Eleanore vred på huvudet för att kunna se sin vän i ansiktet.

"Absolut", log hon och drog fingrarna genom det mörkbruna håret. "Middag vid sex?"

"Det är en date", blinkade han till svar, rufsade om hennes redan tilltufsade kallufs.

Till sitt försvar pep hon missbelåtet och slog undan hans händer. "Gå nu", befallde hon och rätade till sina stora glasögon som fallit ner på hennes spetsiga lilla nästipp. "Jag har inte tid med dig; jag måste läsa färdigt min bok."

"Rättelse: du _vill_ läsa klart din bok, men du måste inte! Okej, okej, jag _ska_ gå – ses!" lade han hastigt till med ett retsamt flin när han såg Eleanores smått irriterade ansiktsuttryck.

Med sammanbitna läppar följde hon honom med blicken då han med smått lunkande steg lämnade henne ensam under det stora trädet, och hon drog åt sig benen och lutade hakan mot knäna. I precis samma ögonblick mullrade den redan misstänksamt grå himlen och en knapp sekund efter började regnet ösa ner över Hogwarts.

"Attans", muttrade hon surmulet och kröp upp mot trädets tjocka stam för att finna så mycket skydd från regnet som möjligt.

Som om en orkan svept över skolans ägor försvann eleverna en efter en, och till sist fann sig Eleanore ensam kvar. Men trädets krona säkrade henne från förrädiska regndroppar, och hon öppnade därför sin bok igen, den här gången för att avsluta den. Hon hade knappt hundrafemtio sidor, vilket hon enligt tidigare erfarenhet visste att hon läste ut på knappt fyrtiofem minuter, och Örtläran började inte förrän om ungefär en timme. En del skulle kanske ha störts av det faktum att regnet rytmiskt trummade mot marken och att Eleanore – vad hon kunde se i alla fall – var helt ensam, vilket var rätt så ovanligt på Hogwarts, men Eleanore njöt något så fruktansvärt och ville ta vara på varenda sekund av det ögonblicket. Hon uppskattade ensamheten mer än de flesta ungdomar i hennes ålder, det gav hennes öron en välförtjänt vila, och hon tänkte alltid klarare efter varje gång som hon tillbringat med sig själv som enda sällskap.

"Hej…"

Rösten som tilltalat henne var så svag att Eleanore först trodde att hon inbillat sig det, vilket var anledningen till varför hon fortsatte läsa utan att ens röra sig en millimeter.

Men rösten upprepade sig, den här gången lite högre. "_Hej_, sa jag."

Då såg hon upp. "Hej, Draco", svarade hon långsamt, nästan vaksamt.

Han stod där, helt dränkt utav det ösande regnet, med skolväskan i ena handen och trollstaven i den andra. Hans ansiktsuttryck var omöjligt att tolka, och Eleanore bet sig i läppen då hon lade boken åt sidan. De hade inte ens haft ögonkontakt sen den där kvällen hon hjälpte honom – vad ville han henne?

Draco såg lite rastlöst från sida till sida för att försäkra sig om att de var ensamma. Det var de. "Får jag slå mig ner?"

"Vilket fint språk du använder – självklart." hon drog ihop benen till en skräddarställning och Draco tog skydd under det stora trädet.

Han satte sig en knapp meter ifrån henne, med hakan mot knäna.

De satt tysta ett tag, och Eleanore stirrade envist åt motsatt håll, försökte komma på något intressant att tala om. Regnets smattrande mot gräset var mysigt att lyssna till, men hon var inte säker på att hon skulle orka göra det hur länge som helst. Lyckligtvis avbröt Draco tystnaden efter ett tag:

"Det regnar mycket", konstaterade han.

Eleanore nickade och fingrade lätt på en liten reva som bildats vid knäet på hennes strumpbyxor. Hon lyfte blicken och mötte hans, och Draco såg hastigt, ja, nästan generat bort.

"Jag har inte berättat för någon, om det är det du undrar över", sade hon med skarp röst. "Jag har inte ens tänkt på det själv."

Draco vred huvudet åt hennes håll. "Inte?"

"Nä", svarade hon och förstod med ens hur mycket hon egentligen brydde sig, då hon väldigt sällan ljög. "Finns inte direkt något att tänka på när det kommer till det, eller?"

Draco svarade inte, och det blev återigen tyst. Besvärligt tyst.

"Draco!" hördes en ljus röst ropa, och de båda såg hastigt upp.

Det var Lexus.

Hennes mörkblonda lockar studsade kring ansiktet på henne och hon kom med stora steg emot; hon hade uppenbarligen inte känt igen Eleanore på avståndet, för hon hade ett brett, upphetsat leende på läpparna, trots att det våldsamma regnet piskade henne i ansiktet.

"Ja, hursomhelst, det var bara det jag ville veta." Draco reste sig kvickt upp och gav Eleanore en underlig blick. "Vi ses... antar jag."

Hon nickade, stoppade den lite smått våta boken i skolväskan och tryckte upp sig från marken med benen med en enda, smidig rörelse. Hon ville _inte_ träffa Lexus.

Näst efter Pansy var hon den tjejen som alla småflickor i Slytherin idoliserade; hon var så sjukligt vacker att till och med tavlorna på Hogwarts brukade vända huvudena efter henne, och ingen visste någonsin vad som dolde sig under hennes glada leende. För till skillnad från de ofta så bittra och sammanbitna Slytherinarna, smyckades Lexus läppar av ett inbjudande leende som nästan var mer skrämmande då man aldrig visste var man hade henne. Utan att se sig om lämnade Eleanore platsen så hastigt som möjligt, men doften av Lexus inbjudande parfym kittlade hennes känsliga näsa.

Hon kände Lexus' undrande blick bränna i ryggen, och hörde på avstånd hur hon frågade Draco: "Vad ville hon _dig_?"

Dracos svar förvånade henne inte, fast än det tog i hjärtat. "Ingenting. Vi råkade bara hamna under samma skydd. Hon är lite konstig."

Eleanore bet sig i läppen. Att Draco förnekade hans kännedom om hennes existens så tydligt gjorde ont, trots att hon egentligen borde förakta honom och hela hans släkt – hon _var_ verkligen konstig.


End file.
